DE 26 21 447 A1 discloses a transmission device in which a transmission of axial force is realized through a thrust needle roller bearing. The thrust needle roller bearing comprises a relatively solid race ring that is seated in an annular groove of an annular piston. A plurality of cylindrical rolling elements are in roiling contact on this race ring (See, DE 26 21 447, FIG. 1 reference numeral 146). These rolling elements are supported in axial direction on their side turned away from the race ring by a second, relatively thin-walled race ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,955 B1 discloses a transmission construction comprising two thrust hearings configured as needle roller bearings. Both of these thrust bearings comprise relatively solid (i.e., thick-walled) race ring, with plane parallel ground front end faces on both sides.
DE 10 2007 023 953 A1 discloses a transmission construction comprising a plurality of thrust bearings configured as needle roller bearings that comprise relatively thin-walled race rings that are however substantially supported all-over in an axial direction. The race rings comprise a partial annular web through which the race rings are centered in a radial direction. One of the annular webs is configured with detent jaws through which the associated race ring is additionally secured in the axial direction.
Transmission devices, particularly automatic transmissions, have the problem that, due to the generally desired, highly compact structure, only a limited design space is available for fixing and securing elements. In many cases, therefore, elements of the transmission are arranged so that they are secured in their operating position substantially only under the action of applied operational forces and through an adequate interference fit. A problem in the realization of interference fits for securing bearing structures is that requirements for the component tolerances are high because, in the case of slight geometric overlap of the interference fit, no adequate securing action is produced or, with large overlap, the components are disadvantageously loaded through excessive pressing forces.